moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Konklawe cz. 14
Cooo tak długooo?- spytał Baphomet, przeciągając się. Rudowłosa podeszła do niego od tyłu, przełożyła mu rękę pod ramieniem, położyła dłoń na klatcę piersiowej i pocałowała w kark. Fakt że istniała istota skora do kopulacji z Baphometem wydawała się niezwykle dziwić rannego Kronikarza. - Naprawdę ciężko znaleźć ten zwój, Koziołku.- powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się wrednie Vulaus zaśmiał się cicho. - No co?!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, wskazując na Kronikarza. - Koziołek?- spytał, uśmiechając się perfidnie. - Tak, to mój Kozi...- rudowłosa nie dokończyła zdania, gdyż Baphomet natarł na nią pięścią. Kobieta jednak zdołała się odsunąć - Nie upokarzaj mnie przed wrogiem, Avolin.- syknął Baphomet a kobieta utrzymała swój perfidny uśmiech. Chwilę później Kozioł skierował swoją uwagę na drugą tajemniczą postać.- A ty, Nicolas? Nicolas Flamel zdjął swój kapelusz, ukazując swoją pogodną, nieco podstarzałą twarz, na której dominowała siwa broda, łącząca się z równie siwymi włosami. - Nie spodziewałeś się chyba że nie zawitam na Linię Cere?- spytał Alchemik. - Jebać.- odpowiedział Baphomet. Vulaus zrobił krok w przód. Ilość przeciwników zwiększyła się trzykrotnie, jednak dla osoby która miała na rękach krew Bogów, nie było to żadne wyzwanie. - Czeeeekaj!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, wkładając dłoń w biust Avolin. Zdziwienie Kronikarza zostało ukazane na jego twarzy na równi z jęknięciem rudowłosej, zwiększyło się jednak znacznie, gdy Kozioł wyciągnął z nich stoper.- Moooment. - Na co mam czekać?- spytał wyraźnei zniecierpliwiony Vulaus. Baphy uśmiechnął się. - Na znajomych.- odpowiedział. Oślepiające światło rozświetliło się za plecami Vulausa, a obok niego, niczym pocisk przeleciało ciało Sheeva Malone. Twórca największego powstania przeciw Federacji zrobił w powietrzu dwa obroty, ostatecznie jednak wylądował równo na nogach, tuż obok Avolin. Z jego skronii oraz obdartych z ubrań rąk lała sie masa krwi. - Jeszcze nie skończyłem!- zakrzyknął Yrabryn, który wyskoczył ze światła jako drugi. Berserker również miał na ciele różnorakie rany, nie były one jednak nawet w połowie tak widoczne jak te należące do Sheeva.- O Vulaus.- dodał gdy zobaczył ciężko rannego Kronikarza. Następną osobą jaka wyszła ze światła był Jacques de Molay, który z opuszczoną głową minął Yrabryna, dołączając do swojego Pana. Nie miał na ciele zbyt wielu ran i żył- to z pewnością był powód jego złego samopoczucia. Tuż za nim z portalu wyskoczył Otarus. Światło znacznie się powiększyło, a powstały w ten sposób błysk z pewnością oślepiłby słabsze osobniki. Gdy błysk zniknął, na miejscu pojawiły się kolejne osoby- nieprzytomna S, leżąca u stóp Baphometa oraz Rejkanut, stający tuż obok Otarusa. Alice, która pomimo kilku pomniejszych ran i lima pod okiem stała uśmiechnięta tuż obok Sheeva, oraz Ze'ew, który doglądał przeciwników czujnym okiem, stojąc obok Yrabryna. O ziemię niczym worek ziemniaków uderzyła smoczyca Casca- w ramach kontrastu jej przeciwnik, Ohew, wylądował z gracją pośród swoich braci. W podobnym stylu, choć wśród Trzynastki Imperatora, wylądował Azazel. Lid'Og po prostu pojawił się obok Rejkanuta. Ciężko było nawet dostrzec, kiedy i jak pojawili się Dygb'letyh i Cajad. - Prawie cała rodzinka w komplecie!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, unosząc w radości swoje ręce.- Jestem ciekaw ile zostało z Chedwy, skoro to był jego.... Kolejny błysk. Tym razem niczym pocisk wyleciało cięzko ranne ciało Susanoo. Bóg krwawił praktycznie z każdego zakamarka ciała, część jego włosów została brutalnie wyrwana, jego szaty były poszarpane, a nogi wydawały się odmawiać posłuszeństwa. - T...to jest jakiś szaleniec!- zakrzyknął Bóg Burz, czołgając się w stronę towarzyszy. - AAAAAAAAAAA!!!- zakrzyknął Chedwa, wyskakując z białego światła. Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, przerywana jedynie momentami przez łkanie Susanoo. - Małego Chedwy się tak przestraszył?!- zakrzyknęli w jednym momencie Baphomet i wszyscy obecni członkowie Konklawe. Zdziwienie najszybciej przeszło Vulausowi, zastąpione przez pełen dumy, ojcowski uśmiech. Dobra atmosfera jednak szybko zniknęła. Brakowało jeszcze jednego członka Konklawe. Vedrtal wziął głęboki oddech. Nie widział tego, co stało się z tą planetą, jednak był w stanie to wyczuć. Wyczuwał rezultaty swojego pojedynku z innym uzytkownikiem Wszechsymfonii. Czuł jak rozcięte w pół góry tworzą masywne lawiny, niszczące małe osady na swojej drodze. Jak sięgające niebios pnącza padają obalone, tworząc olbrzymie wybuchy i trzęsienia ziemi. Czuł, jak ta część planety umiera- widział to już tysiące razy. Było to jednak milenia temu Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś mu o tym przypomniał. Jeszcze bardziej mu się nie podobało, że tego kogoś nie było już na planecie. - Mistrz szybko tutaj nie wróci.- powiedziała postać, która w czasie wcześniejszej walki skryta była za polem maskującym. Oczy wszystkich członków Konklawe skupili się na tej postaci. Przez Ludzi Czystej Krwi przeszło coś na kształt uderzenia prądem- tak olbrzymi był szok, towarzyszący temu widokowi. - L...Lid'Og....- powiedział Chedwa, łapiąc Biologa za ramię i wskazując na przeciwnika.- Cz...czemu tam stoisz? Używająca Wszechsymfonii postać w rzeczywistości była Człowiekiem Czystej Krwi- jednak nie byle jakim. Poza noszoną przez siebie, czarną szatą oraz obecnością blizny ciągnącej się od lewej części czaszki po prawy policzek, wyglądał jak Lid'Og. Biolog zapłakał. - Twóóórco, twoje dramatyczne wyjście jest bardziej dramatyczne niż moje.- narzekał Baphy. - Twórco?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Vulaus.- Powiedziałeś że zamordowałeś swojego twórcę! Baphomet wzruszył ramionami. - Zamordowałem jego dawnego "ja", ujawniając mu sekret, który wy dopiero poznacie.- odpowiedział Kozioł. Nim jednak zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej jakaś niewidzialna siła cisnęła nim w ziemię. - Ojć.- powiedziała Avolin, uśmiechając się delikatnie - Nic mi nie jest.- odpowiedział Baphomet, wyciągając twarz z ziemi. Vulaus zastanowił się. Teraz wszystko co usłyszał miało sens. Imitacja jego żony mówiła że jeden z przeciwników jest członkiem Lawan Ur- a on, niczym głupiec zinterpretował to w zły sposób. Kozioł był tworem brata Lid'Oga, stworzonym z odłamka Upadłego. Zanji zginął w czasie zdobywania go, jednak zdołał przenieść swoją duszę w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce, gdzie kontynuował swoje badania. Prawdopodobnie w wymiarze podobnym do tych, z których korzystał sam Kronikarz i jego bracia. Wszystko było teraz jasne. Baphomet nigdy nie przenikał do wymiarów Konklawe- on od zawsze był w jednym z nich! Wszystkie sekrety, kody które powinni znać jedynie jego bracia, uzyskał właśnie od zdrajcy. Kronikarz był wściekły- zostali rozegrani jak dzieci. - Za dużo gadasz, Baphomet.- powiedział bliźniak Biologa. - Zanji...- wyszeptał Lid'Og, robiąc krok w przód i wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. - To takie wzruszające...- powiedziała Alice, wycierając sobie oczy. Biolog nie zrobił żadnego ruchu więcej- zablokowali go jego towarzysze. - Lid'Og, wiem co teraz czujesz.- powiedział Vulaus. Jego cialo nareszcie zaczęło sie leczyć.- Uwierz mi. - Zanji sie od nas odwrócił.- powiedział Ze'ew. - Jest zdrajcą.- syknął Yrabryn. Dopiero po tych słowach, spokojna i opanowana twarz Strażnika Baphometa wybuchła wściekłością. - Głupcy!- zakrzyknął Zanji.- Ja? Odwróciłem?! To wy staliście się Jego marionetkami! Nie widzicie tego?! Manipuluje wami! Wciąga w swoją chorą, trwajacą od miliardów lat grę! - Kto?- spytał Biolog. - Okeeeeej!- zakrzyknął Baphomet, trzymając w dłoni zwój przekazany mu przez siostrę Strange.- Bo robi się zbyt ckliwie! Zanji odwrócił wzrok. Znał ten zwój. Wiedział co jest w stanie zdziałać. - Avolin, mój ty obrzydliwie ckliwy cukiereczku, podejdź no proszę.- poprosił Baphomet. Gdy rudowłosa się do niego zbliżyła, Baphomet objął ją prawą dłonią, zatrzymując ją na jej pośladkach. - To naprawdę żałosne że musimy tracić czas na kogoś takiego.- powiedział Cajad, jak gdyby próbując poruszyć pogrążonego w żałobie Lid'Oga. - Okej, teraz mogę.- powiedział Baphomet, rozrywając zębami zwój. Zanji natychmiast podskoczył. - Ty głupcze!- zakrzyknął. Czarna poświata uderzyła, obejmując wszystkich w okolicy. I tylko Baphometowi było do śmiechu. Vulaus otworzył oczy. Jego całe ciało było spętane przezroczystymi, niemal niewidocznymi linami. Jakikolwiek ruch był niemożliwy, choćby nie wiem jak Kronikarz się starał. Człowiek Czystej Krwi rozejrzał się- wymair do którego zostali przeniesieni przypominał olbrzymi, przezroczysty żołądek. Ściany poruszały się, niczym żywe, jednak wychodzące z nich lini ani drgały. Co ciekawe, los Vulausa podzielili zarówno członkowie Konklawe, jak i Baphomet i jego pionki. - Coś ty narobił?- syknął Zanji, patrząc na Kozła. Baphy próbował się uśmiechnąć, jednak nawet to było trudne. - Wybacz, ale wiesz jak działa zaklęcie.- powiedział Baphomet, ciesząc się że on i Avolin stoją dokładnie tak, jak stali przed przeniesieniem.- Im więcej istot obejmie, tym dłużej trwa. - Pustka!- zakrzyknął Rejkanut.- Wyciągnij nas stąd! Nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Baphy uśmiechnął się- wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. - Co to za miejsce?- spytał Chedwa. - Nieważne.- odpowiedział Baphomet.- Ważne, że wszyscy pozostaniemy w nim na długi czas. Vedrtal mógłby zniszczyć zaklęcie, jednak wam się to nie uda. Wyeliminowałem was z tej wojny. - Siebie też, głupcze!- powiedział Vulaus, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w Baphometa. Baphomet uśmiechnął się. - Nie do końca.- odpowiedział Kozioł.- Jest jeszcze jeden członek. Jeszcze jeden członek Trzynastki. On doprowadzi to do końca. Taw i Alef wpatrywali się w zniszczone pole bitwy, oraz leżącego w środku lasu, niemal zniszczonego Neszera ze sporą konsternacją. - Ojoj.- powiedzieli bracia w tym samym momencie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures